User talk:Clarrissa koins
Welcome! Congratulations on starting 5 clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sorry! Sorry Clara about making my own 5 clans I didn't know! =P But yeah we could use your clans if you want to, but I just need a few cats to put in certain clans if that's okay. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Um if its not too much, can I just have StormClan and LightningClan as two of the clans if its okay with you because some of my cats are in those clans. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure clara you can delete my other clans, and thanks for keeping StormClan and LightningClan, I'm perfectly fine with it. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 18:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Art Hi, well I was thinking about art for all the cats and then I saw the art under Goldenstar. So I took her warrior art into pixlr.com and made this for Frostflower is it ok? Owlclaw May I please have a 2 rp cat? Owlclaw- Warrior of EagleClan, Dark brown tom with yellow eyes and long fur. Pantherstorm 14:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I would love to have him as EagleClans deputy! :D Pantherstorm 04:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind if he's leader, Clara. Oh and I'd love to be an administrator of 5 clans wiki! 15:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! Thanks! 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mossstar Can I lead BreezeClan As Mossstar: Tortoise-shell she-cat with white spots? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, Can Iceshine (Silver she-cat with brown eyes) be LightningClan's Medicine cat? Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 19:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Mossstar of FireClan☮ [[User talk:Mossstar101|I change my siggie way too often. ]] 20:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Milkfur Hi! can I please have Milkfur as a Queen of EagleClan? Pantherstorm 19:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This might sound silly, but I don't know how to create pages. Could you teach me please? Pantherstorm 17:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Hi! Can I be Breezesong, deputy of DarkClan? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 20:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC)''' '''Thanks! Oh and Breezesong is a She-Cat. = D BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 14:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC)'''